


Make A Wish

by Yviinfinite



Series: Doctor Who Has Ruined My Life [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Weeping Angels - Freeform, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:25:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: It was just a coin, it couldn't make wishes come true... right?





	Make A Wish

You held a coin in your hand, warming the cool metal slowly but surely. You inspected it again and again, trying to find something strange about it. It was normal in each and every way, but why did you think it was important? You didn't even know the person that gave it to you. You had been walking along on a busy sidewalk, and then a hand grabbed yours for a split second. The pressure was gone before you could get a look at the person. Whoever it was left a coin in your hand. You flipped it, deciding to keep it for now. Maybe it would bring you luck.

You had been right. You had gotten a raise, people were nice to you all day and you won a pizza. It felt like the day couldn't get better. You sat on your couch, twirling the coin between your fingers. "Maybe... maybe it can make wishes come true!", you thought excitedly. "I wish for... a handsome man to sweep me off my feet!", you giggled, a blush rising on your face at the mere thought of that. Your window lit up with the lightning. You looked over, smiling because you loved thunderstorms. You froze though, your eyes landing on a face right in front of your window. It had a smile, wide unblinking eyes. Hands were hanging in the air as if they just covered the face and were now falling away. It didn't move anymore, but you were sure it could. Goosebumps rose on your flesh, you didn't dare to move a muscle. You blinked, and then it was gone. You screamed, grabbing your phone from beside you. You pulled out your coin, and saw the reflection of the thing. You spun around. Suddenly the lights flickered. You turned on the flashlight from your phone and screamed again. It was right there in front of you. Arms only centimetres from your form. You stared at it, scrambling from the couch in an attempt to bring distance between you.

Your heartbeat thrummed in your ears as you stared at the thing. It looked like a statue, but it teleported. Or it moved really fast. But it seemed like it only moved if you blinked. "What do you want from me?!" Again the outside lighted up. There were more. You backed up against the wall, fighting to keep your eyes open. "Please help me!", you screamed, blinking one eye after the other. You slowly walked to your front door, all the while keeping your eyes on the statue. Then you ran. As fast and as long as you could. You turned again, breathing heavily. You looked around, seeing nothing. You sighed, closing your eyes. You ripped them right open again and spun, looking straight into the face of a statue, You stumbled backwards, feeling a sharp pain in your leg. You fell to the floor, tears clouding your vision. "Don't blink!", a new voice yelled. "And don't turn around. Keep your eyes on the statues!" You nodded, hoping the person could see you. Then there were arms around you, and you were piked up. "It's okay, I'm the Doctor. I'll keep you save." 

Then a door closed in front of you. You blinked, startled, and started sobbing the second you realized you were safe. The man soothed you, slightly rocking your body. "Thank you", you muttered over and over again. He shushed you. "What's your name?", he asked. "I'm (YN)" Your still had the coin in your clutched hand. You threw it across the room, clanking against the wall and floor. "Who did you get that coin from?" You shook your head. "I don't know. It just... appeared in my hand?" He looked in thought. "Then it was probably... me?"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
